


Candle At Twilight

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Facials, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Oral Sex, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Joe & Nicky will never forget their first moments
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. An Unlikely Duo

Nicky & Joe will never forget the day they stopped fighting and instead began to live as men untethered from the shackles of upbringing and religion.  
  
Crows swooped overhead in a circular motion, keen on devouring the multitude of corpses below with ferocity and merciless intent. The sky was bathed in the crimson hue of twilight, as though the blood of the slain had begun to pool against the heavens in an unknown offering to whatever god or gods each man on the battlefield prayed to.  
  
Nicolo & Yusuf stared one another down for the hundredth time, swords and armour caked in rust, blood and all manner of fluids that permeated this once peaceful field. The war cries had long since died down to the occasional whimpering and desperate wailings of those who knew they would never see another sunrise again.  
  
Yusuf was the first to relent, opening his arms as an invitation for the other to finish him off. Allah be damned, he was not going to forever wade through death and pain only to be met by it time and time again. As the Italian man shambled close, equally as exhausted, Yusuf closed his eyes in preparation for the end but what happened next was something no man in this situation could ever have predicted.  
  
Amidst the dull bird calls, men dying and the gentle bubbling of a nearby bloodstained brook he heard the unceremonious clattering of steel hitting the ground and the quick decisive movement of boots rushing forwards. Taking in a breath Yusuf steeled himself to be impaled once more but was instead taken aback by the feeling of another body clinging to his own.  
  
Opening his eyes revealed the Italian man embracing him whilst sobbing uncontrollably. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace!” he wailed, heartbroken and lost. Yusuf hesitantly moved a hand to cup the other man’s back while using the other to pull his head down into his own neck comfortingly. They both held onto each other, the Arab eventually unable to hold back his own tears as they wept for one another, for their seemingly unending torment on this battlefield and for those needlessly throwing their lives away at the behest of those who would never see suffering such as this.  
  
The two men walked away from the battlefield right then and there, taking steps to ensure the other’s safety despite wanting one another dead only moments before. After several days of wandering in silence the two happened upon a cottage of an Arab man and an Italian woman who had settled many years ago, happy to be there for each other until the end. Yusuf & Nicolo would stay for the span of one year, allowing a better understanding of the cultural differences that would proceed to divide entire continents and also to finally be able to communicate outside of gestures.  
  
Their first full conversation took place on a rock outcropping that allowed a beautiful view of the land. Before this, either one relied on the helpful couple as a means to communicate but now was the time both felt was appropriate to discuss what to do and where to go next.  
  
Nicolo achieved a great deal when it came to Arabic and felt happy to steer the conversation where Yusuf wanted it to. The opposite was true as well, for Yusuf had grown fond of the Italian’s straight-forward approach and matter of fact nature. And yet despite their inclination to talk about what came next, both men were content to sit and appreciate the sundown in the comfortable silence they had come to be used to.  
  
Nicolo was surprised as night fell to see the other man sprawl out and rest his head upon the Italian’s leg. “Is this alright?” Yusuf asked in a breathy whisper. Nicolo was at a loss for words and found himself merely nodding which caused the other man to sigh contentedly and close his eyes. “Good…”  
  
Their first night in the same bed came two years after that event on the rock, as the inn they arrived at would not serve any Arab customers. Nicolo formed a plan and managed to sneak Yusuf into the room via the window. The Arab proceeded to get his foot stuck however and tumbled in a less than graceful manner into the room on top of his Italian companion.  
  
Both men giggled uncontrollably resulting in a fellow guest knocking at their door. “Is everything alright in there sir?” Nicolo shushed Yusuf by putting a finger to his lips while still smiling wide. “Everything is perfectly fine good sir. Just had a bit of trouble getting the window open.” As the Italian turned his gaze back to Yusuf, the Arab was suddenly struck by the beauty of this man in the candelight; dark hair cut to accommodate the warmer climate here in Greece, eyes so deep he could stare into them for a millennia and a smile that would light up the lowest depths of an abyss.  
  
Nicolo’s smile remained but something in his eyes changed, almost as though he were processing the same thoughts as his Arab companion but with a shake of his head, he stood up and reached a hand down for support. Yusuf gladly took it and soon realised the predicament of the room; one bed…  
  
Both men settled onto it after sharing a cup of wine and a platter of cheese and olives which left them feeling highly satisfied and slightly tipsy. Although starting off on opposite sides, Yusuf & Nicolo eventually turned over to look at one another. The Italian tentatively reached a hand out and traced the shell of the Arab’s ear once, twice, three times before Yusuf sighed and took the hand of his companion. Gazing into one another’s eyes left both feeling light-headed and scared of the possibility for what they felt.  
  
Yusuf lightly kissed the knuckles of the other man’s hand and began speaking to him in Italian and Nicolo proceeded to do the same in Arabic.  
  
“Nicolo Di Genova-“  
“Yusuf Al-Kaysani-“  
“Once my enemy-“  
“Now my greatest companion and friend-“  
“Despite whatever this world may do to us-“  
“Will you-“  
“Will you-“  
“Stay by my side-“  
“Be beside me through trials and pain-“  
“Never to part-“  
Never to be left alone-“  
“In this life-“  
“In the next-“  
“From now-“  
“And forevermore?”  
  
The two men who met upon a battlefield so long ago in blood and rage now lay beside one another comfortably by the light of the moon and a warm candle. Yusuf tipped Nicolo’s chin and moved in to kiss him, being rewarded with the sweetest of lips he could ever have imagined and a tongue that wickedly lapped at the remaining juices from the olives eaten moments before.  
  
As they parted, a sigh escaped the Arab and Italian, both knowing the deepest truth life would ever bring their way; _This man is my heart, my soul, my salvation. Everything I desire in life and more…_  
  
  
**(Mi Dispiace - I'm Sorry)**


	2. The Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Yusuf's past and the first explicit moment between him and Nicolo.

Waking up in one another’s arms was a first that ironically wasn’t a first if they thought about it; years before, Nicolo had impaled Yusuf with a spear while the other simply looked into his eyes with confusion and fear before stabbing his scimitar into the Italian’s exposed neck. This was the first time either one had died, killing each other and proceeding to wake up as though in an embrace, almost like lovers.  
  
With that in mind, Nicolo awakened to the golden rays of dawn shining in through the window that had been scuffed by their childlike activity the night before. The Italian became aware of a warm body beside him and before fear overtook him, he ran his fingers through the curls of dark hair on the other man’s chest, the same chest he was currently using as a makeshift pillow.  
  
A wet patch above Yusuf’s left nipple caught Nicolo’s attention and with a grimace he realised it was drool but instead of feeling apologetic or concerned, he raised his head slightly to lick and kiss the wet spot before taking the increasingly erect nipple into his mouth with a low moan.  
  
Yusuf can certainly attest to having many firsts in his life; his first bruise from a punch that healed almost instantaneously, his first crush on a fellow teenager in the village he called home, his first heartbreak as he watched the only person he had ever shared a kiss with be stoned to death for performing “vile” acts with someone of the same sex.  
  
Yusuf felt the tears flow but couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene, the mangled body of his special friend lying there, still and lifeless. A firm hand was placed on both of his shoulders and he knew it was his father without even having to turn.   
  
“It is best for all of us that he is gone. I made sure to let everyone know that it was the son of a caravan he did those _things_ with.”  
  
Yusuf gulped and closed his eyes, beginning to shake, uncertain of what was about to happen. He was taken aback by the hard slap on the back of his head which sent him into the bloodstained dirt next to his former friend. Turning around, his father blocked out the sun, looming above threateningly with both fists balled.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t know what was happening between you both. If you were any other snivelling little child I would have gladly watched as both of you had that demonic spirit removed. No tears, no fear, no demon.”  
  
Yusuf nodded forlornly, eyes meeting the unseeing orbs of the boy lying there beside him. Pulling his knees up he continued weeping, unafraid of who may see. The following day he began his warrior training, intent on being able to protect those he would come to care about.  
  
This was not a pleasant dream to awaken from as it played out in his mind perfectly but something new and different quickly took his thoughts to somewhere else; Nicolo was trailing kisses down his chest as though he were worshipping him with increasing passion and impatience, keen on reaching a spot even lower.  
  
Yusuf’s eyes widened as he witnessed the other man glide his palm gently across the Arab’s clothed bulge that had begun to harden considerably under the stimulus of such an erotic act. Nicolo’s actions stilled however as he looked up and met Yusuf’s gaze. His eyes were lidded with anticipation and a slight tinge of fear, unsure of whether or not this would be okay.  
  
Yusuf licked his lips before swallowing and nodded ever so slightly. The Italian could barely hold back his excitement as he removed the garment covering the other man’s nether region, delighting in the bounce of his uncut cock and the small gathering of pearly precum on the head.  
  
Nicolo angled his head downwards, taking each ball into his mouth and sucking tenderly. Yusuf squirmed slightly and placed a hand behind his head for support. The Italian then let one of the globes fall from his mouth with a wet pop as he traced a tongue up the Arab’s engorged member, making a mental note of each vein pulsating with want and need.  
  
Finally, he flicked out his tongue and moaned at the salty-sweet tang of the other man’s precum before taking the head entirely into his mouth. Yusuf threw his head back, eyes wide, mouth agape at the ministrations he was being blessed with. Be it Allah, God or any other deity that may exist, he proceeded to inwardly thank all of them for this gift he had been given.  
  
Nicolo started slow, letting his throat get used to a sensation he had not taken part in before now. Up and down he travelled, going slightly further down with each attempt until he found his nose engulfed by the jet-black pubic hair of Yusuf’s crotch. Inhaling through his nose brought him the most manly scent he had ever experienced; a musky, sweaty mixture alongside the Arab’s signature smell.  
  
Yusuf bucked his hips slightly and sighed as he felt the Italian hum contentedly, sending vibrations across his entire length. All good things must come to an end unfortunately and in this case it came from a serving girl who entered the room unannounced, followed by what appeared to be a nobleman.  
  
Yusuf sat up suddenly which startled Nicolo, who began coughing around the cock in his mouth, which also made the Arab moan and groan as his member left the Italian’s mouth with a splatter of cum that painted his face and bare chest, with some also coming out of his nose during the coughing fit.  
  
The giggling of the serving girl and nobleman stopped, replaced with the most uncomfortable silence you can imagine. The man backed out of the room and ran down the corridor yelling for the guards as the girl merely stood covering her coy smile with her hands.   
  
Yusuf leapt to his feet, gathering his clothes and wincing each time his hand accidentally made contact with his softening cock while Nicolo just sat there, dumbfounded at the situation that had developed.   
  
The Italian was stunned out of his own head as a shirt was roughly and quickly shoved over his shoulders by Yusuf who was in fight or flight mode.   
  
“Nicolo, for the love of all things holy will you come with me?”  
  
Nicolo turned and saw the Arab half out the window, foot placed in the same spot as the scuff mark, hand outstretched, ready for him to follow. And follow he did, as the two men made their way carefully down and into the backstreets, stopping only once for Yusuf to wipe away his seed and apply a chaste kiss to his lips, intent on finding a place of solitude where both could indulge with no interruptions.


	3. Gods of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo & Yusuf exchange heartfelt words by a river

Memorising the streets and back alleys of towns and cityscapes had become second nature to Yusuf and Nicolo; the balcony with a red shawl draped over it, the row of doors each missing a separate piece, making them creak and groan with even a small breeze.  
  
Understanding the layout of where you happened to call upon refuge was paramount in establishing ways to escape quicker and to fool those who would dare attempt to follow. It was due to this skill that both men found themselves outside the city walls just as the golden dawn peaked over the horizon, a gentle babbling brook to welcome them and the twittering of birds echoing throughout the surrounding countryside.  
  
Yusuf began absent-mindedly removing his shirt and breeches, hanging them loosely over the limb of a nearby spindly tree clearly nearing its end, an end the two men would likely never know. By the time he reached to pull off his underwear Nicolo cleared his throat.  
  
“What on Earth are you doing?”  
  
The Arab turned and saw the Italian, eyebrows raised and arms crossed with a stern expression. He also couldn’t help but notice a stray dribble of his own essence still attached beneath Nicolo’s chin and this visual made him start giggling uncontrollably which irritated the other man to no end.  
  
“You may want to wipe your chin, my dear.”  
  
Nicolo raised an eyebrow quizzically before hesitantly proceeding to wipe his chin, grimacing and bringing his hand in front of his face, eyes wide.  
  
Yusuf began guffawing loudly, a sound which carried itself effortlessly over the hills in an echo of pleasant joviality. Wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes, he was suddenly awestruck by the sight before him; the handsome Italian man gathering up the remaining cum on his hand and sucking it into his mouth with an obscene groan that would make a lady of the night blush.  
  
This action emboldened the Arab, who smoothly slid out of his underwear and sauntered over to the other man tsking cheekily.  
  
“Nicolo, my darling? Didn’t your mother teach you to share?”  
  
The Italian blinked in surprise, removing the hand from his lips and turning away in embarrassment but Yusuf cupped his cheek lovingly, bringing his lips to the exact spot where Nicolo wiped away his lingering essence.  
  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed for, my beloved. We have countless minutes, hours, days and years upon years to explore one another. Every touch, every taste, every smile and every way to make you laugh is my mission in life.”  
  
Nicolo gulped and smiled, cupping the other’s face just as lovingly.  
  
“You’re an incurable romantic. I doubt I could ever come to take any of what we have for granted. I love you, Yusuf.”

The Arab felt himself melting internally at this declaration, another moment of magic almost no different to what had been said in bed mere hours ago but somehow just as special. He began pulling the Italian lazily toward the river.  
  
“Care to wash with me? I want, no, need to see you like this in the light of the morning.”  
  
Nicolo nodded, effortlessly stripping off his clothing and joining Yusuf in the waist deep water and as the sun rose, these two men could be seen in an embrace stronger than iron. It was as if gods had emerged to grace the world with wisdom, that love and acceptance would forever be stronger than hatred, prejudice and foolishness…


End file.
